


Clever Little Hawk

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: When will Clint learn? Bucky has said those three words, will he say them before it’s too late?





	Clever Little Hawk

## *****

“Idiot...” Clint muttered to himself making his way through the store. He was on the hunt for the perfect accessory and he was being a fool. He paused as his phone dinged.

B-U-C-K-Y: Find it yet?

Clint rolled his eyes and let out a breath.

Clint: you are not helping by distracting me. But I must admit, I think I’m in love.

B-U-C-K-Y: You mean me right?

Clint snorted, he could feel the heat rising up his neck and crossing his cheeks. Ever since that night Bucky had been quick to mutter those three words whenever he wanted to see him flustered. Clint had yet to reciprocate, it was easier to just.. just... he shook his head, thinking of how much he wanted to throw Bucky against the nearest wall and make him groan his name out like he did.

B-U-C-K-Y: Riiiiight? C’mon clever little hawk, admit it. I’ll give you something new and shiny.

Clint bit his bottom lip, Bucky said he was a hawk cause he had spotted the fact that Bucky was jealous and in love with him even forced him to say those three words. Clint had just wanted to know where he worked but he wasn’t gonna stop him from saying it, even if he physically pushed Bucky away when he was trying to kiss him as he said them. But he wasn’t ready to say them himself and he wasn’t gonna till he was, if ever, plus Bucky loved buying him gifts, this latest one was the reason he was in the middle of the store by himself. He found the brunette at home whenever he wasn’t at work. Clint moved through the store slowly, he needed to get away from him and his constant three letter words. ‘ _You’re so cute when you get flustered_ ,’ Bucky would snicker wrapping him up in his arms, lips seeking his skin. Clint was a goner, he couldn’t really fight Bucky off, he really didn’t want to.

Not that he didn’t like having him over, even Tony showed up for dinner. Tony had told him they worked for the government, very hush hush, “If we tell you we’ll have to kill you,” the man had winked at him over dinner.

Boyfriend.

Clint paused. Bucky was his boyfriend. The realization hit him like a ten ton mack truck and he could feel his face lighting up. Clint Barton had a bonafide boyfriend.

B-U-C-K-Y: Almost home? I should be outta the office in an hour, want me to bring something from that Italian place you like? I miss you clever little hawk.

Clint: Yes, please. I should be home in thirty if traffic isn’t too heavy. What do you think of Lucky?

B-U-C-K-Y: Lucky is a good name, perfect. 

Clint smiled pleased and made his way to the front. The cashier ringing him through quick as he had only a few items. Collar and name tag. The address was his apartment, Bucky had bought him a dog. 

“ _So your not lonely when I go out of the country for work,_ ” Bucky had teased him pushing him against the wall, “ _you’re mine and mine only, got it?_ ”

Clint shivered at the memory, he was officially off the market, why that made him ridiculously happy he wasn’t sure. Not that he had many prospect after him really since he was a one night stand kinda guy, at least before Bucky he had been. Brock had been the most steady thing since he’d gotten away from his ex. And Brock hadn’t been surprised when Clint had talked to him, hugging him and congratulating him on finding someone. “Thank you,” he offered the cashier and made his way out, noting it had taken him long enough in the store it had become night out.

B-U-C-K-Y: Be careful on your way home. Let me know when you get in.

Clint stared at the text, heart skipping. How did one answer that?

Clint: Will do

He bit his bottom lip before attaching a kissy emoji and sending it. He was the one to do such things, but it was Bucky that would always initiate first contact. Whether it be holding hands, pulling him in for a hug, or kissing him. Clint thought of his lips, the way they felt against his, firm and warm. Demanding. Bucky’s hands easily reaching in under his clothes. 

Completely distracted by thoughts of Bucky as he reached his motorbike in the dark parking lot it was no wonder he didn’t see it coming. He looked up when he heard the gravel shifting under foot and sucked in a breath as he saw the bat coming at him way too late to dodge it or even block.

***

"Think he's awake.." 

Clint pried his eyes open, a groan making its way up his throat but unable to escape the tape over his mouth. He started, finding his hands taped together behind his back. Laughter filled his ears as a couple men sat around him wearing ski masks. He realized the space was small and it was moving, he was in a van laying on his back. His head ached fiercely.

"Tch, now don't scream...fuck he’s thrashing bout!" Clint grunted as hands caught hold of him pinning him down as he struggled to sit up."If you fight it will only end up in more injuries. You sure this is the one? Doesn't look his type."

"That’s the one Barnes is sweet on," another confirmed.

"Just take the pictures and send it to him. If he’s not the one we'll get rid of him," came a voice from the drivers seat. Clint felt a weight in his stomach, no he was going to be sick. Fuck, he would have to swallow it if he did get sick as he would have no choice. 

He was hauled up into a sitting position, a hand catching his jaw and holding him as another used a cell to take pictures. "Stop fighting or we will have to make you stop got it?" Clint swallowed nodding quickly. "Sure you got the guys number? Sure this is gonna work?"

"He'll come for him. He'll pay up if he wants his toy back." Clint wriggled, his hands were losing feeling, the pain throbbing. He closed his eyes. They were talking about Bucky. 

Clint felt the van slow. He didn’t move as they talked, something about coming up to...where? 

He groaned as a hand slapped across his cheek. The door sliding open and two men climbing out, had he really passed out? He was being pulled forwards and his feet touched ground. He tore away from the guy that held his elbow, running, where? His eyes flicked across the room, it looked like a garage. He lost his breath, the floor was moving up under him and he registered the pain blossoming in his side a moment after his body spun without his permission, the ground moving up at him quickly. 

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!! Can't you do one fucking thing right?! All you had to do was pull him outta the van and take him to the room. Noooo, gotta let him go! Fuckin idiot!"

"You shot him!"

"He was getting away!"

Clint bit back a sob. The pain he felt was nothing he had experienced before. He had gotten into fights but this... He knew he shouldn’t, once that thought crossed his mind he looked down, another sob catching in his throat as he saw the red spreading across his favorite lavender tee. 

Fuck. Fuck.

He heard steps and saw the men stop around him, "He's bleeding a lot."

“No shit, I shot him." Hands caught his arms and Clint struggled, there was no way Bucky would come for him. He hadn’t told him, he realized he wanted to see the guy again. He wanted to see him smirk at him again, wanted to hear his voice, wanted to hear Bucky utter his name.

He wanted to hear him say it.

Those three words.

"Fuckin... Take a couple more pictures, has he responded yet? No??? Guys not gonna come for this wimp. Bleeding all over the place. We can dump him by the edge of town. That highway? No one will find him till later..." Clint knew he was going to pass out, his vision was darkening, blurring. The men’s voices slurring or was it his hearing? He shook his head as he was lifted to his feet. He needed to get home. Lucky would be cross with him if he was late with dinner. He needed a walk. He hadn’t gotten to put his collar on, he wondered where the bag with the collar and tag where? Focus. Focus Barton... he needed to keep a level head.

A high pitched whine filled his ears, everything being drowned out by it. He sucked in a breath as a fist connected with his midsection the pain intensifying and making him double over, his vision darkening. When had he gotten to his knees? His forehead fell to the floor in front of him and he moaned. "Hes still alive."

"Guys not coming. Can we just finish him off already? Its been over ten hours. You don’t understand this guy is a ghost, he moves quick, the fact that he hasn’t responded means he doesn’t give a shit!"

‘ _Clever little hawk, I love you_ ,’ Clint closed his eyes, he had said it... Bucky had told him so, he would come... right? He sucked in a slow painful breath, he could feel his shirt scratching him where the blood had dried, new fresh blood leaking out. Was that why he was light headed? 

He was bleeding out. Clint swallowed, if they would just patch him up a little...

"Fuck it. No answer, maybe your right." Clint groaned as he was hauled to his feet again, he looked up and dug his feet into the floor as he realized they were leading him back to the van. 

No. No, this wasn't real. 

This wasn't real. He worked at the coffee shop. He considered himself pretty boring. Things like this didn’t happen to people like him. He choked on a sob as he was forced forwards. Something hard and metallic hitting him in the back of his head. He stumbled forwards and stepped unsteadily as they moved him. 

"Hey," he looked up at one of the men as they paused. "Listen, don't struggle. We're gonna go for a drive alright? Gonna let you off on the side of the road. That’s it. We're done with you okay?" Clint’s eyes flickered to the other men. "No, no, no... Hey, don't look at 'em, lookit me yeah?" 

He nodded eyes steadying on the man in front of him. He could feel his stomach turn into knots, this guy was lying to him, but he wanted to believe him. "There ya go. You're cute. I know why he picked you, its okay. He wasn’t serious bout you, sucks but it happens right? Now when you get home you tell him to fuck off yeah?" Clint thought of Bucky whispering those three words as he drove into him, he nodded letting himself be pulled to the van, but shook his head as the guy moved to help him in. "No, remember? We're gonna drop you off and its all done right?"

Clint let out a sob. 

"Fuck this, stop being nice and fucking get him into the van!" Hands shoved at him and Clint pulled away, feet moving before he knew what he was doing or where he was going. He let out a yelp, which caught in his throat as he heard the crack of gunfire, the wall spitting at him and he ran the opposite way. The men yelling as he slipped past them once more only to crash into a solid wall of chest. He pulled away, tears blurring his vision, but hands caught his shoulders firmly and he was pulled in close.

"Shhh, I'm here. You're okay." He looked up wildly, surprised to meet deep blue eyes. "Did you think I wouldn't come for you?" Bucky smirked at him. Tears streamed down his face and he threw himself forwards sobs shaking his body as strong arms wrapped around him. "Gonna take care of you," he said lifting Clint into his arms.

“Hey! Payment?!"

James glared at the man that stepped towards him, voice bordering on a growl. "You've damaged whats mine. You'll get your payment."

_Mine._

Clint buried his face into his broad chest. He was tired and he could sleep for a week at this point. But did Bucky just refer to him as his? He belonged to Bucky? It made him smile. This was a nightmare, he was sure of it.

“James, get him out of here NOW.” Was that Tony?

“Buck, c’mon, let us deal with this, Wilson?”

“Yeah, Steve’s right stupid, get your boyfriend outta here, we’ll deal with these idiots.”

Clint frowned as his head became fuzzy, who were these people? It didn’t matter. Just a nightmare. He would wake up to Lucky being a grouch in... a... minute.

***

Clint huffed, Lucky was licking his face but the pain in his side was very real.

"Lucky, off the bed." Clint sat up, that voice. "Whoa, slow down there little hawk!" Bucky smiled softly at him, hands on his shoulders, pushing him to lay back down gently. "C'mon, lay down." 

Clint looked around. This wasn’t his bedroom, it was Bucky's, "Lucky?" 

Bucky smiled, the dog jumping onto the bed and he frowned pointing at the floor. Clint shook his head, but was surprised when his unruly dog hurriedly made his way to the floor. His golden head appearing beside him and plopping over the edge of the bed.  "You kept talking about how cross he would be if you didn’t make it home." 

Clint could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes, "it was real?" He asked voice shaking.

Bucky’s metal hand cupped his cheek and cool thumb brushed the tear from his cheek, "I am sorry Clint. I didn’t want to drag you into this, my life. I tried to keep you safe," he offered him a smile, "you weren't supposed to come along and..." He shook his head, running his free hand through his hair, eyes darting everywhere and avoiding his gaze. Clint saw the dark bags under them. 

"How long have I been out?" he asked voice wavering.

Bucky licked his lips, "five days."’

"Wh-what happened?"

"They found out about you. You know I work for the government, some men followed me, figured they’d get the jump on me. Instead they found out about you. Thought they’d get some money from me, some sort of leverage. Didn’t count on the fact that I have some good friends, its why it took so long. They didn’t let me come for you right away. Said if went in half cocked I’d get both of us killed."

Clint stared at him. "You're a hit man?!"

Bucky chuckled. "I didn’t say that, but I dabble here and there."

Clint shook his head. “All I heard was that my boyfriend is a hit man and has dangerous friends and he came after me cause he loves me so much..”

Bucky chuckled and leaned down brushing his lips along Clint’s making him stutter and lean up into the kiss. Clint whined when he pressed himself up and Bucky pushed him gently but firmly back into the bed. "Clint, I understand if you don't want to continue... With me, but allow me to take care of you till you're better. If you want I'll disappear after-"

"You're kidding me right?" Clint cut in catching his arm, "you're not gonna just dip outta my life now! Here I was thinking I was too boring for you and you... You came for me!!! And you got me a dog!"

Bucky laughed hand falling on Lucky's head, "I am sorry."

Clint grunted, “not your fault your hot and a hit man, okaaaay, maybe it is slightly your fault, then that just means you have to make it up to me.” He smirked at Bucky when his eyebrow raised in question, “strip.”

“Clint...”

“Then apology not accepted.”

Bucky stared at him for a moment and stood with a grumble, “insatiable little hawk.”

Clint blushed as Bucky tore his shirt off and cleared his throat, “wait?” Bucky paused hands on his pants button. “There’s no way I can do what I want to you with me in this condition,” he pointed at his side as he struggled to sit up. “Plus there’s a child in the room!”

Bucky grinned, “I can do something to make you happy. Just don’t move.” Clint nodded watching with curiosity as Bucky led Lucky from the room and came back in shutting the door, “He’s got plenty of treats and toys to keep him occupied for a an hour or so.”

Clint smirked and felt his breath rush out of him as Bucky moved the covers and made quick work of the bottoms he was wearing. “Bucky?” Lips brushed along his ribs and Clint dug his fingers into dark hair, he sucked in a sharp breath as tongue swept out and followed the path of his hip. “Gotta...gotta tell you something... shit!” teeth nipped at his hip. 

Bucky peeked up at him, a dark chuckle passing his lips, “what is it little hawk? You admitting you love me finally?”

“Yes!” the word came out quick and a little higher pitched than he had planned but Bucky had just licked up from the bottom of his dick and swallowed the tip of his cock, hot tongue swirling around the head. 

Bucky paused looking up at him, something in his eyes making Clint second guess himself. Bucky narrowed his eyes at him and pulled off of him, “think because you’re injured I won’t fuck you when you finally admit that you love me?”

Clint watched as he reached over, opening the drawer of the nightstand next to him. “B-Bucky!” he watched as Bucky applied lube to his fingers and squirmed when one finger pushed into him slowly. He let out a hiss as Bucky leaned over him, hands catching his biceps. 

“Little hawk, I love you.” Clint let out a sob, eyes stinging. Why did he do this? Blue eyes flew open as another finger joined the first and he met dark blue eyes, “Clint.... so good for me, even when your hurt.” Clint let out a strangled noise, brows furrowing together. Bucky pecked his lips, continuing his ministrations carefully, “are you ready for me?” he asked as Clint heard his belt come off and the blond nodded. “Tsk, when will you learn little hawk?” he asked voice low and gravely.

Clint wrapped his hands around his neck, shaking his own head as he felt Bucky press his cock to his asshole. “I don’t-?”

Bucky laughed, “when will you learn that I am not going anywhere?” Clint let out a cry as Bucky pushed in slowly and gently, lifting his hips to urge him on when Bucky paused face concentrated and pinched in concern. “Clint, I love you.”

“Nngh! Bucky, Bucky... don’t leave me?” he gasped out, if Bucky left him now...

Bucky knew in that moment he had it wrong this entire time. He had never claimed Clint, he had never ruined the blond. No, all this time it was the other way around. Clint had taken his breath away from that first instant in the coffee shop. His cute little smile, the way he flirted outrageously but was surprised when Bucky gave it back.

The way he lit up every time Bucky bought him something. Bucky buried himself inside Clint, slowly carefully, his chest ached, this was different. Maybe because Clint had finally admitted it, maybe Bucky was fooling himself but he could feel himself lose himself to the blond that was panting under him.

Maybe it was the fact that he had almost lost him today? He had been frantic, almost out of his mind when Clint hadn’t texted him back. When he had gotten the pictures he had blacked out, red hazing over his vision.

Tony had needed to call for help to keep him in place. Bucky belonged to the Ghost unit and here, here he was utterly owned by a cute little barista in New York.

Clint moaned bringing him out of his thoughts and his heart shattered as he heard it, “l-love you... God, I love you... Bucky, ngh..hah!”

“Dammit,” he growled catching his attention, half lidded blue eyes looking up at him, sinful, he should never look at another like that. “Mine,” he growled thrusting into him. When had he completely and utterly fallen in love? He had said it first, he had no shame in that. Yet Bucky hadn’t been ready for this, this feeling, this bond, as if he couldn’t breathe if he wasn’t buried in him. He wanted no one else to look at him, not another name was to cross his lips, not in the way his came out. He had never thought his name could sound so sexy until Clint uttered it.

Clint whined, the pain in his side throbbing as Bucky thrust in faster, but it felt so good. Bucky slowed, “don’t stop,” Clint bit out fingers digging into Bucky’s shoulders. “Bucky, I love you.”

Bucky watched as Clint came apart beneath him, completely lost in him, he thrust in a few more times, burying himself as deep as he could before coming. Clint made the cutest sounds, opened up to him like no other, and Bucky knew there would be no one else for him. He carefully pulled out and dropped to the bed next to him before dragging himself out of bed and coming back with a warm towel.

Clint hummed happily as Bucky cleaned him up, allowing the other to drag him close. “I love Lucky more than you though...”

“Shut up,” Bucky growled kissing his neck tenderly even as he tugged at Clint’s hair.

Clint hissed and Bucky pulled back, “gotcha.”

““Little hawk, I will return the dog.”

Clint snickered snuggling into his arms, feeling the way Bucky relaxed before adding, “you’ve bonded with him, it’s too late.”

Bucky smirked, Clint had no idea how right he was.


End file.
